Dead End
is the eight episode of Survivor: Bryde Island. Summary Brann When returned back at camp, Joy excludes her immediately from the rest since one of her closest allies got voted out. Joy is also pissed at Marah for backstabbing her. Once Joy left, Jeanne checks on Marah who is feeling very down. Jeanne says that she made the right choice and that she's happy to have her, grinning at Jerome who is listening to their conversation. Annabelle walks to the beach with Liam. Annabelle is pissed and she can't wait to take out Jerome. Liam warns her and says that someone of their alliance has the idol but he has no idea who. Annabelle is surprised to know that Liam told her that. Liam says that he wants to work with her and he wanted to work with Rick but he got blindsided by Jerome and his allies. Ever since Jord's first tribal council, Sveneryn and Moles haven't liked each other. Tammy decides to check on Moles and the two manage to get along pretty well. Sveneryn is pissed because of this, asking Tammy why she heads to Moles. Tammy says that they need to make more allies which Sveneryn think is bullshit. Challenge The final ten arrive at the challenge. For this challenge, the contestants need to balance on a pole the longest they can. The person who manages to stay alive the longest wins. Survivors ready? GO! Right off the bat, Joy falls of her pole, followed by Tammy and Moles. Marah and Jeanne then both drop, making all the girls eliminated except for Annabelle. Kiron then drops, followed by Liam. It's Jerome vs. Annabelle vs. Sveneryn. Jerome struggles, falling off his pole. Annabelle and Sveneryn look at each other. Annabelle winks and lets herself fall off the pole, making Sveneryn win the challenge. Sveneryn is surprised and his happy to have won individual immunity. Brann Back at camp, everyone congratulates Sveneryn for winning. Jeanne, Jerome, Kiron, Moles, Marah and Tammy then go into the woods and talk about who to vote off. Jeanne says it would be smart to vote out Joy because she's the most annoying and ugliest, making everyone laugh except Marah. Jerome looks suspicious at Marah and says they should go for Annabelle since she's way more stronger and smarter and more threatening. Everyone agrees and Marah leaves together with Tammy. Jerome says that they should look out for Marah because she might fuck up their plan. Sveneryn walks towards Annabelle and asks her why she dropped off. Annabelle said she knew he really wanted to win and that he deserved it. Sveneryn thanks her a lot and tells her that he would like to work with her if she agrees. Annabelle says she would love to. Her plan worked, to make Sveneryn like her and drop Tammy. Now they might have a chance at surviving. Tribal Council Everyone arrives at tribal council. Rick looks pissed at Jerome from the jury bench. Jeff asks Marah what the main focus of the vote should be. Marah says that there is one person on the outs who is playing hard and is threatening. Joy and Annabelle look at each other. Annabelle whispers she's talking about her but Liam whispers to the two girls it's an act probably. Joy agrees while Annabelle looks suspicious. Jerome grins. The players vote and when Jeff asks about the hidden immunity idol, Annabelle stands up. Jeanne and Jerome quickly look at each other which is noticed by Annabelle. She hands Jeff the idol, saying she's playing it on herself since she would love to live another day. Jeanne feels scared and then grabs her idol, handing it over to Jeff. She says she plays it for Jerome, since she feels the other side tried to take him out. Both hidden immunity idols are real. Jeff then announces the results. . . . . First vote... . . . . . . . . Annabelle (Does not Count) . . . . Annabelle (Does not Count) . . . . Annabelle (Does not Count) . . . . Annabelle (Does not Count) . . . . Annabelle (Does not Count) . . . . Annabelle (Does not Count) . . . . . . . . Jerome and Jeanne look at each other while Annabelle and Joy look at Jeff. . . . . Moles (Moles looks shocked at Jerome) . . . . . . . . Moles . . . . . . . . 9th person voted out of Survivor: Bryde Island and the second member of the jury... . . . . Moles (4-0)! Moles starts crying heavily. Tammy looks at Sveneryn, shaking her head. Sveneryn shrugs. Jerome looks angrily, one of his allies have been taken out and he will get revenge for it. Moles gets her torch snuffed and leaves. Votes Annabelle voted Moles: "Whoever has the idol at your side won't play it on you because Jerome obviously knows no one's gonna vote for you since you do nothing. But he's wrong because you're the clown that's going home." Liam voted Moles: "Bye girly, nice knowing you." Joy voted Moles: "This is what you get for backstabbing me. I thought we were friends but apparently you were too good for me. Karma is a b*tch!" Sveneryn voted Moles: "I never really liked you to be honest..." Jerome voted Annabelle: "Next person on my list to go. Shoof shoof, go." Moles voted Annabelle: "You're the most threatening player out there. You have to go." Jeanne voted Annabelle: "I like you as a person, sorta, but in this game it has been your time and I'm glad another Vann member is leaving." Kiron voted Annabelle: "Uh yea, bye." Marah voted Annabelle: "I feel terrible Anna, I'm so sorry. I love you girl." Tammy voted Annabelle: "You tried to take me out and now I'll return the favor. Good frickin' bye!" Final Words "I... I ju- just... I feel terrible for being v-v-voted out. I don't wanna go home y-yet!!!" - Moles, 10th Place